Zelda: The Second Generation
by iCe6
Summary: Ganon has casted a spell on himself to look like Link, now Zelda is fooled, he hopefully marries her and has a child, Aquilia. Link is trapped in the deep woods, and a new young fighter is arriving to help.
1. The Early Years

1 Zelda: The Second Generation  
  
1.1 Chapter 1: The Early Years  
  
[Note]: I have improved the formatting slightly for this chapter, the others will come soon as they are a slightly larger file, so please be patient! :) Oh yeah and the names of the original Zelda do not belong to me… yadah yadah yadah..  
  
Stitch-"yawn"… "What a great day to sleep in hehe"  
  
Stitch opens his curtains to reveal the morning sunlight, Suddenly out of the blue, a ball of light flung from the window and hit Stitch right out  
  
Stitch-" o…ar.."  
  
Stitch falls to the ground knocked out and half-dead. The Ball of light notices Stitch on the floor and starts feeling guilty. Moment's later Stitch, out of fright jumps on onto his bed and pulls out his wooden sword, glaring straight into the ball of light.  
  
Stitch-"What do you want from me? Speak up or I will fight"  
  
Ball of light-" oh geez I'm sorry I didn't mean to flatter you like that, mind you this isn't the best introduction id have to give being a pf for 500 years you know it isn't the best job"  
  
Stitch-"pf?"  
  
Ball of light-"personal fairy, Pix is the name"  
  
Stitch-"oh great this is just what I needed! (Sarcastically) where did you come from! Tell me now!?"  
  
Pix-" now now no need to get all hysterical!"  
  
Stitch's eyes opened wide.  
  
Stitch-" what do you mean hysterical I was having a perfectly good sleep before you barged in and knocked me out!", .." How do you expect me to be friendly to you, are you hear to steal from me stranger?"  
  
Stitch draws his sword closer towards pix, slightly sweating from the fright. Pix sighs  
  
Pix-" look I'm here to help you out, if I were you I'd save the small strength you have, anyway I was sent by.."  
  
Stitch-" How did u know my name?? And I'm not small I'm stronger then you, hmph"  
  
Stitch gets slightly irritated. Pix glows lighter and flies around the room and giggles at stitch while trying to stab the light with his sword, missing all the time.  
  
Pix-" Come on Stitch lets stop playing and lets start our journey"  
  
As Stitch draws his sword back a familiar sound was heard from under the tree house.  
  
Blade-"Uhm you k Stitch, I heard a noise in there?"  
  
Stitch mumbles "I'm fine" Stitch peaks out the door and jumps down.  
  
Blade-"gosh Stitch that's a pretty looking light…isn't that a "  
  
Stitch-" uhm..this is …"  
  
Pix-" This is pix, I'm Stitch's pf"  
  
Blade-"Dude that's so cool, I haven't seen one of these since..well I can't remember..but I've heard about them… Anyways why do you need a pf for! Goose berry town has always been a quiet place"  
  
Pix giggles, "Sure it has"  
  
Stitch-"Yerp that's true like nothing goes on here"  
  
Pix-"I get the point, but what I was going to say is that there are other places other then this village that are in trouble, I won't tell you the full story just yet, your not ready"  
  
Stitch squints.  
  
Blade-"come on Stitch we got better things to do."  
  
Pix sighs and returns into stitch disappearing.  
  
Stitch and blade run around splashing in puddles and hiding in berry bushes. While Stitch is hiding in the berry bushes, he picks a few and then a sudden scream was in the air.  
  
Blade- "Ahh run its Gogre!"  
  
A big shadow appeared twisting stitch's ear, while Blade runs away, tripped on a rock, got up and ran again.  
  
Stitch-" Ar.. Letgo, letgo I didn't do anything!" Gogre drags Stitch out of the bushes, making Stitch feel very awkward.  
  
……There was a sudden pause.  
  
Gorgre-"..oh its you stitch, I thought you were one of those Grogs, so what were you doing here ey? Not stealing my berries are ya?"  
  
Stitch-"no sir I was just playing" Stitch covers his ears as if they have been burned red.  
  
Gorge-"those grogs, they come here and steal my berries and veggies all the time you know it's what you expect these days, however I can't see you doing any of that stuff now ey?"  
  
Stitch-"no sir"  
  
Gogre-" good , run off now" Stitch runs off to the direction of Blades hut, feeling slightly guilty from tasting those few berries.  
  
Suddenly a girl runs into stitch startling him and causing him to fall over.  
  
Stitch-" ar.. what a horrible day ..Watch were your going will you!  
  
Girl-" Very sorry but I gotta run from the grogs coz they are running after me"  
  
The Girl starts frowning  
  
Girl-"I gotta go"  
  
The girl runs off before stitch could say anything.  
  
Stitch-"(thinking) those guys seem to be more trouble them me hehe)"  
  
Stitch gets up and walks towards Blades hut, until he finally gets there.  
  
Blade-"haha you escaped!"  
  
Stitch-" hrmm yer I supose"  
  
Blade-" So watcha wanna do now?"  
  
Stitch thinks for a while scratching his tiny head.  
  
Stitch-" Lets not get into anymore trouble"  
  
Blade-" Hrmm hehe good idea, especially yourself [giggles] ..Yer lets go play that game where we hunt for shinny rocks!"  
  
Stitch-" Mkay but I'm Link hehe"  
  
Blade-" Uhuh and I'm the skeleton fighter!"  
  
Stitch and Blade run, play fight and search as the skies grow dark black clouds.  
  
Blade-"Oh look, it looks like its getting dark…really early."  
  
Stitch-"Nah it can't be like it's too early! Must be a storm coming up or something." As soon as they started walking, the sky started pouring, and it got darker, darker and wetter. It was pouring so much now that you could not find your feet on the path.  
  
Stitch-"oh no where are we..i can't see.."  
  
Stitch tried looking to the side but all he could do is keep his hands above his eyes to see the path better.  
  
In the distance Blade saw a slightly cave looking hole.  
  
Blade-"Look it's a small hole, lets get in"  
  
Stitch-"Right quick!"  
  
As they jumped Blade crawled into the hole and Stitch tripped over. Blade peeps out and drags stitch into the hole. Both are puffed out from running that they could here themselves breathe. Eventually they settle down, but unfortunately the wheather doesn't.  
  
Blade-"Stitch, what about that spiffy ball of light?..er I mean Pix.."  
  
Stitch-"Oh yer uhm….Come out Pix" ….  
  
Blade-"Maybe it needs a password or something"  
  
Stitch-"Please...[gets agitated] Come on! Where are you when I need you!"  
  
Pix appears lighting up the passage way. All of a sudden they heard a rumble.  
  
Pix-"oh gawd what situation have you brought yourself into, quickly follow me!"  
  
The rumble became a huge bang in a couple of seconds, with Blade and Stitch covering their eyes in dust.  
  
Pix-"Great, the passage is blocked with stones now…"  
  
Blade-"So what do we do now"  
  
Stitch-".. I Guess the passage.." 


	2. A Young Fighter

1 Zelda: The Second Generation  
  
1.1 Part 2: A Young Fighter  
  
[Note]: Formatting has improved from 'scabby' too 'a bit better then scabby'  
  
Pix-"I think it's time that we move on."  
  
Stitch-"So when do we get like our brief introduction?"  
  
Pix laughs-"When you are ready, and when you are ready then you and I will know it."  
  
They start walking into the darkness of the hole, walking step by step hearing silence at it's best.  
  
Blade whispers into Stitch's ear-" How can we be sure to trust this 'thing'?" Pix picks the conversation up.  
  
Pix-" You have no choice, you have to do it for Hyrule, and if you fail then Ganon will succeed."  
  
Blade-" Haha I'd hate to be the person beating that guy" Blade chuckles to himself. All of a sudden the smell of the air did not quite fit…A figure leached out of the corner.  
  
Pix-"Oh no Blade watch out!!" Pix and Stitch try to free Blade from the black hooded mage, but it seemed hopeless, the mage was too powerful and had already started disappearing.  
  
Stitch-"noo..whe..er did they take him? We might be able to catch him."  
  
Stitch runs forward but his only surprise was the darkness in which he was in silence.  
  
Stitch-"What now! We will never win now!, what if that dude comes around here again and kidnaps another one of us!"  
  
Pix-"… calm down Stitch, lets be prepared this time, don't worry I have a feeling, Blade is a strong boy.."  
  
Stitch-"Noo! I won't let that horrid thing take my friend like that!"  
  
Pix-" Common Stitch if we want to put up a fight with Ganon's gang then we better train for it."  
  
Stitch settles down-"I guess.."  
  
They walked close together as they never said a word onwards, the only thing that was busy was their minds.  
  
Pix-"We are close to Kirk Town Stitch, this is were you will be training with Opela." Stitch nodded as he was watching his feet step by step and admiring the amount of dirt on the walls.  
  
Stitch-"So much has happened to me, and I haven't done anything yet, it's not fair." Pix did not answer as he thought it was better to leave Stitch for a while.  
  
Stitch mumbled again-"Why didn't you do anything,"  
  
Stitch frowned "I want to go home"  
  
Pix-" Stitch I can't fight black magic for you, only you have that potential, even now I can see that you will be a strong fighter, but besides from fighting physically you have to fight those little problems you encounter also." Stitch kicks a rock while walking and doesn't hesitate to answer.  
  
Pix-"It's best we hurry, Ganon knows we are here and he most likely knows were we are heading."  
  
It had atleast been a days walking and Stitch was complaining about his sore feet. Pix-" Stitch I need rest soon, my energy is getting weak"  
  
Stitch-"That's alright we can make camp," … . ."Why do I feel so lonely Pix…"  
  
Pix-" Come on Stitch we will train you to be a man, you will not need to feel lonely, and by the time we get Blade back, you won't have to be upset no more, don't worry it'll be alright."  
  
Stitch clenches his fists and tilts his head up.  
  
Stitch-"I am going to be a man"  
  
Pix-"adaboy"  
  
Stitch makes a camp out of old cloth and some fire wood he found while playing, Pix returns to Stitch with a long relief, but knowing a fresh start to the day would come.  
  
Stitch whispers-"Hang on Blade I will get you back, that's a promise!"  
  
Stitch finds a comfortable place in the rags and snuggles up, with his eyes staring at the ceiling, slowly shutting.  
  
After sleeping a good night's sleep, Stitch as usual tends to get a bit lazy in the morning and feels the need to sleep in.  
  
Pix-"wake up Stitch! We are nearly there"  
  
They pack and start walking again, with Stitch looking slightly dopey but both walk slightly faster then usual. As they walk faster and faster, the light infront of them seemed lighter and lighter as the darkness had drifted away, and the light had made them happier.  
  
Stitch in a happy voice-"Hey Pix, that's Kirki Town am I right?"  
  
Pix-" yes, but there is someone we are going to meet before we get there.."  
  
Stitch takes out his wooden sword  
  
Pix-"no no put that thing back, besides that thing couldn't hurt a fly" Pix giggles. Stitch draws his sword back. They get closer to the light, and eventually they find a small figure around Stitch's height. Stitch runs forward and is eager to see sunlight once more.  
  
Figure-"Halt right there!" Stitch seemed frightened and clung close to Pix, which was not far behind, the figure seemed as though it was a strange looking boulder.  
  
Figure-Ahh, is that..PIX? is that you??? Long time no see buddy!"  
  
Pix-"Haha Xyther, it's nice seeing you again"  
  
Xyther-"haha so what are you doing in Kirki Town?"  
  
Pix-"Actually it's Stitch here we are going to train"  
  
Xyther-"Oh yes, this is the best place to train hehe although you do need some outside experience too boy"  
  
Xyther rubs his hair so that it had looked very scruffy."By the time your 15 you'll be ready for anything"  
  
Xyther stepped aside and let them pass into the town. Kirki was a place were a lot of people had lived, Stitch could here children play, play fight and train While you could hear a sudden song in the air, the tune of an ocarina.  
  
Stitch walking, "What's that soun.."  
  
Pix interrupted-" I think it's time we got you some new gear" giggling. "That wooden sword of you will do no good, and you do well with some armour."  
  
Stitch was too excited about the town to notice, everything was so peaceful in the town, and everybody got along well and most of the training lessons looked kinda cool. Stitch and Pix were both walking in the village and Stitch notices there is two kinds in this town, funny rock looking people and small elves.  
  
Pix-"You go get yourself some gear, here's 200 Rupies, I have to talk to Bupel, that lives over there." Pix points to Bupel's house, the shows him where the shop is. As Pix flies to the opposite direction to Stitch, Stitch still is dazzled at how the elf looking people could be so small. After looking at them, and the elf people staring back for a while, he walked his way into Kirki Shop. This was a little hut strangely similar to the one back at Gooseberry Town.  
  
He enters and finds the hut shinning from the reflection of the metals. The Girl at the counter giggles.  
  
Girl-"You must be Stitch right?"  
  
Stitch was too dazzled at the stuff that he did not answer. The girl bites into an apple.  
  
Girl-"I hwerd ywou [munch] were goiwin to defweat Ganon" Stitch eyes opened, Stitch-" Yer I guess it's up to me"  
  
Girl-" Is Pix around??"  
  
Stitch-"Well yer but he just went into Bupel's hut,"  
  
The girl finishes her apple.  
  
"Tell me, what can I get for 200 rupies, I mean I need.." The girl giggles again.  
  
Girl-" Look, don't tell anyone but I'll get you some things for half the rupies you have." Stitch smiles and replies, "ok", as he still looks around at the metal.  
  
As the girl gets the armour down,  
  
Girl-" You know my father works at the Metal building place" Stitch had a glance of the girl then, she looked slightly younger then he did, Stitch become slightly upset.  
  
Stitch-"Both my parents died" The Girl gives the armour, sword and accessories to him.  
  
Girl-" I'm sorry, so you grew up without them then?"  
  
Stitch-"Yea" Stitch gives 100 rupies to the girl and takes the gear with him.  
  
Girl-"It must be hard for you" Stitch seemed interested in the bracelet she was wearing. The girl notices.  
  
Girl-"Daddy made that for me, I got it after the training"  
  
Stitch-"I'm doing training soon, what's your name?"  
  
Girl-"Zilga"  
  
Stitch-"hey I'll see you around Zilga, I'll be training here for a while" Zilga smiles and Pix comes in.  
  
Pix-"Alright Stitch I got you some lessons in training, Opela is not back yet but Bupel will train you for a while." Zilga smiles at pix and stitch when they leave.  
  
Pix-"Shinny aren't they?"  
  
Stitch-"yeah she's amazing"  
  
Pix laughs-"not her, I suggest stop day dreaming! heheh"  
  
Stitch starts to blush.  
  
Pix-"Alright let's start the training shall we?"  
  
Stitch looks up and at the beautiful gardens where the training will be. He saw plants and trees, stumps and shooting rinks, but the thing that made Stitch think was the amount of Decu nuts scattered around the place.  
  
Pix-"You won't need that armour till later alright Stitch." Both Stitch and Pix wait sitting on a log for Bupel to come along.  
  
Stitch-" uh, Pix.. since I'm not coming back to Gooseberry Town, I might as well know why I'm here."  
  
Pix-"ok Stitch, I heard gossip that Ganon had made a potion that changed his appearance, he used this to illusion himself as Link, and fooled Zelda. I know that they had a child , and I know that was not the Link I knew, we have a suspicion that is Ganon, as he escaped from the tri-force. That I do not know how it happened, but that they had a daughter, her name is Aquila. That's as far as I know so far, but I know also that the dark forces have linked trapped somewhere in his lair in the woods."  
  
Stitch-"And most likely ..Blade aswell."  
  
Pix-"You are very important to us." There was a sudden pause in the air then a small looking elf came along, he looked old and wise.  
  
Pix-" Bupel you're here, Stitch is ready"  
  
Bupel-"[Cough cough] So this is Stitch ey? Let's get you some basic training ey."  
  
Pix returns to Stitch.  
  
Stitch-"I'm ready" Stitch and Bupel walk towards the sign, 'Jumping'. Stitch slightly laughs.  
  
Bupel-" Heh you think it's easy? I want you to jump from the stump onto that tree." Stitch thinks for a while and gets on the stump and jumps onto the tree.  
  
Bupel-"Right now from the tree swing on the branch of the next tree and land on the last stump."  
  
Stitch's eyes widened slightly but felt brave enough to do it. Eventually after doing it a few times he finally succeeded, puffing.  
  
Stitch-"phew."  
  
After this Bupel made him do some other jumps to make sure that he was fit enough.  
  
Bupel-"Right lets do some defending now shall we" Stitch smiled as though he was waiting for this,  
  
Stitch-"Sure!" Stitch pulls out his shield, and Bupel started to fight stitch with his wooden sword.  
  
Stitch-" Haha I'm good at this" Bupel-"I was just being easy on you."  
  
Bupel had increased his speed magnificently so that Stitch could not predict his moves so easily. Finally Stitch dropped his shield and Bupel was pointing his sword at Stitch's neck. Stitch was starting to get nervous, this guy wasn't just an old bag, he was knew what he was doing! Bupel drew his sword back,  
  
Bupel-" I see that you have a fine skill but we need to work on your speed.  
  
After a long day, Stitch had jumped, fought and Shielded quick attacks and he looked ready for the outside world. Stitch smiled, Pix came out.  
  
Pix-"Finished training already?"  
  
Bupel-"He is good, he will need experience"  
  
Pix-"I know I know we will leave soon as Opela comes back." 


	3. The Adventure Begins

1 Zelda: The Second Generation  
  
1.1 Part 3: The Adventure Begins  
  
After the training Stitch was feeling weary so Pix organized somewhere to sleep for a night. Zilga-"This is going to be your hut Stitch, Pix is just around Bugles hut, he hasn't seen him for a while I can tell hehe" Stitch takes out his gear and admires it. Stitch-"Soon I will be a hero just like Link, and I'm going to go soon [pauses] you know step by step I'm getting further and further away from my home, it seems like I may not come back." Zilga-"You have an important role, and you are saving us, and that is a wonderful thing..always remember you friends and the best times and if you do come back to your town make sure you visit us too, we will miss you a lot" Stitch-"thanks" Zilga leaves the hut as Stitch lays down on his bed thinking about what would happen the next day. Pix comes around later and notices that Stitch is asleep and soon, too drifts to sleep.  
  
The next day arrived and it seemed it would never come. Stitch woke up early and got out of his bed. He didn't think he would wake up so early but anyhow he walked out of the hut and sat on the biggest rock he could find watching the sunrise.  
  
As time passed by more and more people came out talking, chatting and having their breakfast. Pix had woken up from the sleep and had seen Stitch sitting on the rock. Pix-" Stitch it's time to leave" Stitch-" I know [pause] I want to be able to come back here again after defeating Ganon once and for all. B..ut what about Aquilia? Pix-"I'm not sure, I haven't heard much from her lately..well which is a good thing, I guess.." Stitch- "You know she could be evil, from her fathers side, then would we have to ki.." Pix-"We should discuss it later, Opela is here" Stitch took a glance at her, she had short black hair, very short green shirt and pants, and arrows and an arch on her back. She looked Stitch's age. Opela Crouched on one leg and said " I bring greetings from Hyrule Lake, I am here to join your task." Stitch-"uh..yeah please to meet you, .so you're an archer right?" Opela gets up. Opela-"that's true I'm a great archer I can shoot the smallest objects in the furthest distance." Pix-"Hey Opela sorry we cannot stay and chat we have to keep on moving." Opela nods.  
  
So the team had now left Kirki Town, with Stitch waving to the funny rock people, the elves, and Bupel. While Pix and Opela had been chatting, Stitch had been eating a plum wondering on where the team is going next, being alert on everything he was watching. Stitch-" So where are we going Pix?" Pix-"First we are going to the ruins of Kugi." Opela-"Oh..whatever for?" Pix-"I'll show you, it is one of the most important places you will be visiting here." Stitch-"Haha that pile of junk, to think I had a dream about that place!" Pix stopped. Pix-"..a dream? You never told me about this, it could be a vision you know" Stitch-"nah, it was just like a ..well I couldn't picture what it was, but there was something there, a shadow.." They start walking again. Opela-"Maybe Ganon is watching over us, we must hurry."  
  
All of the team walks fairly fast towards a place in the lost woods. Stitch- "Yeah this is it, just like I imagined it, a dump, hahaha" Opela slaps Stitch. Stitch-"ar…ok ok" Opela-"Don't insult the ruins, they are very powerful." Stitch giggles and opela nods side ways at Stitch. Pix-"You know that stone your mother gave you before she died?" Stitch-" How the hell do you know so much about me, and what makes you think that our getting it that easy! Hehe" Pix quickly takes the stone out of Stitch's bag. Pix- "hehehe neh neh, but seriously this stone is very special, take a look." Pix seemed to be searching for something. Pix-"ah here it is" Pix drops the stone gently onto the altar. The altar lights up a certain green colour, then fades away. Pix picks it up and puts it back into Stitch's bag. Stitch- "?" Pix-"That was the sixth stone of the 7 Kugi stones, I'm not sure what happens when you get all seven, i've never seen it done before." Opela-"Ive heard stories, and i've heard myths but since the stones are fairly rare I'm guessing..some magic…maybe a secret from the tri-force." Stitch had a small smirk on his face, Stitch-" Lets get going"  
  
As soon as the walked away from the altar a figure appeared, a skeleton looking thing behind Stitches back. Opela strikes an arrow at the thing and it disappears. Opela-" oh gosh it's getting dark we should make camp." Pix- "no we shall keep going, we do not want to risk anyone in these conditions, I guess we will head through the lost woods, as it is confusing for Ganon's gang." Stitch-"Lets go"  
  
As they were walking a figure was running towards them. Opela-"What is it?" Pix-"wait don't shoot it..its… a person" There was a shriek and the person came down. A shadow of a skeleton was behind the person attacking. The person got up was screaming and tripped over again. Opela again shot on of her arrows at the skeleton, but the skeleton did not fall, instead got agitated and started running towards Stitch in the smell of fresh flesh. Stitch took his new sword out and striked the skeleton as hard as he could. Surprisingly the skeleton disappeared. Stitch ran towards the person who looked like a mage. Stitch-"Hey are you ok?" The person gets up and Stitch notices that the person was a girl in a green robe dirty from running in the dirt with light brown hair. Stitch-"oh, you're a .." Mage-"uh.. who are you" Stitch-"I am stitch and these are my friends Opela and Pix, now what are you doing wondering in the woods on your own at this time of the night?" Mage-" Uh..well.. I don't know..i mean I was running away from that skeleton thing" Stitch-"yeah I know, what's your name?" Stitch picks her up, Opela twitches slightly. Mage- me uhm….ahh..Titania" Stitch-"Right, where are you heading?" Pix-"It's better if she stays with us until she is in a safe place."  
  
After Titania had cleaned herself up, the team had an unexpected new member. Stitch had told her all about what they were doing while walking. Opela started thinking that she was a distraction to Stitch and did not talk to her and kept quiet. Titania-"I also know about what's happening in Hyrule, it's horrible, I can't believe what's happening. Pix-"So tell me Titania do you have any skills that would come in handy in our journey?" Titania-" well I do have some strong magic that might be a help." Pix- "That's great"  
  
It became second by second, minute by minute, day by day and finally they came across the woods and into the fields. Pix-"Chances are we will be able to get a hoarse at Malons'." Everyone saw the last tree and enjoyed the site of the field itself. Opela-"Finally we are here" Titania claps her hands in joy holding her mage stick closely to her. Pix-"We will also have another come to our team, Yojin, who lives near the windmill. Stitch-"Great I have always wanted to goto the windmill anyways, I heard it got upgraded by the mist..something like that hehe" Stitch blushed at his knowledge.  
  
The team head out Northwest direction towards Malon. After complaining about their energy being down they finally got there, had a chat, got some milk and slept in the barn for a night. Titania could not sleep. Stitch-" Psst hey Titania, is there something wrong?" Titania-"ha?, oh nothing I'm just a bit frightened." Stitch-"Hey we are all here, don't worry, it's not like that in the woods." Titania-"It's the wind, I can hear it sing, can u too?" Stitch-"As a matter of fact I have heard it before in Kirki Town, that strange sound..Best be off to sleep" Titania-"yes night"  
  
The morning had come up again, and had know became a nuisance as their energy level was so down. Pix-"Thank you Malon we will visit whenever we can" Malon-"Thanks for visiting, you can borrow a hoarse if you like, it is the pony of Epona, Kuna." Pix-"Thanks again." As the left their little stomachs had started to grumble. Titania was on the pony as she was weak from the battle the other day. Pix-"It would be greatful if we have a rest in the village not far from here, where the windmill is." Pix-" Opela is something wrong, you haven't talk a bit since we came out of those woods." Opela-"nono! Nothings wrong I'm talking I'm talkinghehehe." Stitch looks at Opela, Stitch-"Are you sick?" Opela blushed and nodded her head side ways, "no I'm fine"  
  
Pix-"Well then I suggest we go now over the bridge, we may stop there for a quick rest" 


	4. Author's Note

1  
  
2 Authors Note  
  
This is my first Fanfic!!!! So don't be too harsh (It's tempting). As you may have noticed this story is originally from Zelda, but you will find an influence in many other stories, this is such as final fantasy, Lord of the Rings e.t.c.  
  
There are little things to pick up I'll leave to you though.  
  
The original character names off Zelda are owned by Zelda, but characters I have made up are just straight from the top of my head. Besides from Titania and Aquilia, they are from a star constellation ermm.. well some constellation anyway.  
  
Theme:  
  
It is a mix of fantasy/adventure/romance.  
  
New characters:  
  
Stitch, Blade, Pix, Aquilia, Yojin and others.  
  
Story Line:  
  
Basically the story goes like this, Ganon has escaped from the tri force and has hidden himself in the deep woods, coming up with a brilliant plan he creates a potion to make himself an illusion to others. This fools Zelda as he is able to transform in Link's Image. While Ganon's plan is going through, Link is trapped in the woods by the creatures of Ganon. Zelda falls in love with Link (which is really Ganon in disguise) and they have a child, this is a girl named Aquilia. Zelda still failing to realize it is not Link, is soon getting married to him, so that Ganon will have the royal throne. In comes the new arrival, Stitch and the story begins…  
  
Setting:  
  
The setting is still like Zelda although I added a few more places to make the story a bit more interesting, the old characters are still included, with the old setting.  
  
2.1 Ending  
  
I'm sure a few of you people out there would wonder how this all ends, I have a few surprises in mind, and a few more ideas, I'm thinking of having a really dramatic ending, but this story is going to take me ages to do. 


End file.
